


Green's Not Really Your Colour

by writingbychelle



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: You can't help but get jealous during an undercover case and, just to your luck, Jake finds out.





	Green's Not Really Your Colour

This entire night had been an absolute disaster for you. First you all had to dress up to attend this fancy party to convict the leader of this big drug-dealing ring, then Jake and Amy were paired up to go undercover as a couple while you were ordered to stand at the bar, letting tipsy, old white men slur disgusting things into your ear just for you to discreetly push them away, not wanting to cause a scene. All throughout the evening you couldn’t help but let your gaze wander back to Jake and Amy, seeing the both of them dance with each other, quite intimately as well, made your insides boil, your gaze hardening and intensifying as you leaned against the bar.

“What’s with the long face?” Rosa approached you, leaning against the bar as you continued to keep an eye on the guest, or at least tried to.

“Nothing. Just…leave me alone, Rosa,” you replied with a grumpy voice, trying not to let your friend and coworker know the real version why this case had been wanting you to pull all your hair out. 

Rosa, however, knew you much better than you thought, seeing right through you as her eyes followed your glare, seeing Jake and Amy dance with each other as they had to pretend to be a couple for this case. Smirking to herself the dark-haired woman set off, leaving you to sulk all by yourself while trying to find a subtle way of letting her best friend know that you were jealous of the woman he was dancing with.

“Green’s really not your colour, (Y/N),” Jake mumbled into your ear after ordering a drink for himself once you were done with the case, the drug boss arrested and the squad gathered at Shaw’s to celebrate.

Turning your face towards your brown-haired coworker you raised an eyebrow at him, “Huh?”

“Oh come on, I saw the way you looked at Amy and me earlier. It was kinda obvious.”

“I’m not jealous,” you frowned, trying to convince yourself more than Jake, “Why would I be jealous of Amy and you? There’s nothing to be jealous of…right?”

“Oh my god, you are jealous!” he grinned, happy about his victory and you admitting to him that you were, in fact, jealous of Amy.

“I’m not!”

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). There’s no use in denying it, we all know it,” Rosa smirked from behind Jake, fist-bumping her best friend which ultimately tipped you off.

“God, I can’t believe you two,” you groaned, placing your drink back down onto the counter before walking out of the bar to get some fresh air, Jake following you after paying both your drinks, having a feeling that neither of you would return.

Once outside Shaw’s Bar you were leaning against the brick wall, trying to find the emergency package of cigarettes you always had with you until you remembered how Jake had forced you to throw every single package out, urging you to finally quit your unhealthy habit despite having several unhealthy habits himself. Hearing steps approach you lifted your gaze from the pavement underneath you, seeing Jake walk up to you, his hands tugged into the pockets of his jacket.

“Listen, I’m sorry for upsetting you, (Y/N), Rosa and I were just messing around,” Jake explained while leaning against the wall next to you.

Averting your gaze, you looked back down onto the pavement, eyes focusing on an old piece of gum as you mumbled, “Well, it’s not that nice when people joke about your feelings.”

“I…So you-you do have a crush on me? Rosa wasn’t joking?”

Jake pushed himself off the cold brick wall, stepping in front of you lift up your face, forcing you to look at him.

“Yeah…I-I guess?”

“Well…,” Jake trailed off, running his hands through his short, brown hair before you could hear him whisper a quiet ‘Fuck it’ to himself.

Before you were able to ask what he meant you felt his lips crashing onto yours, taking your breath away while the detective softly pressed you against the wall behind you, the cold bricks pressing into your back. Running your hands up his arms you could feel his tense biceps underneath your fingertips, giving them a quick squeeze your hands continued to wander upwards, tangling themselves into the hair in the back of his neck before Jake pulled away again.

“I really didn’t mean you hurt your feelings earlier, I hope you know that. I would love to take you out on a date sometime, only if that’s okay with you of course, but since we just kissed I’m guessing you’re gonna say yes. Then again, I don’t wanna make this decision for you so please, take your time and-“

“Jake,” you interrupted his rambling, sighing while you leaned your forehead against his, “Just let me sleep in your stupid t-shirts and hold your dumb hand, you piece of shit.”

You pressed your lips back onto his before he got another chance to go back to rambling, effectively shutting him up this time.


End file.
